Remind me what... is
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is the sequel to Chance at Happiness
1. Default Chapter

Title: Remind what exactly contentment is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J

Eli walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see Grace cleaning the sink. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I'm cleaning. Can't you tell?" She said sarcastically as she continued working.

"Yes I see that but I want to know why you are cleaning." Eli said still confused.

"Because if you haven't forgotten we're getting married in a week and half our family is staying with me remember?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that but you do realize that if this place is clean then they will not believe you live here because most of them lived with you remember?" Eli said smiling.

Grace got up and started laughing. "That's very true. You know what I don't know what I'd ever do with out you." 

"Well you won't have to worry about that because I'm not going to let you live with out me any way." He said smiling.

"Are we almost there?" Austin asked again.

"Dad, please change the station, I don't like this song." Bailey said.

"I just changed the station, Bay." Rick said back in response.

"Austin I just told you no about five minutes ago." Lily said back to Austin.

"But you haven't told me how much further we've have to go yet." Austin said.

"Can you two please try to get some sleep you must be tired." Lily begged.

"Not going to happen, Dad, can we have another piece of candy?" Bailey asked.

"You got them candy? That is why they won't go to sleep. This is all your fault!" Lily said to Rick horrified.

"You do realize that you could go a little bit faster, right Jamie?" Taylor said from the back seat.

"Taylor, no one likes a back seat driver." Jamie said back to her.

"She's got a point, honey you are going really slow." Zoe said.

"See my cousin agrees with me." Taylor said.

"Will you two shut up and let me drive!" Jamie screamed.

"I think he's a little stressed." Taylor whispered to Zoe.

Zoe just laughed.

"So are you happy?" Sam asked Judy.

"What?" she asked shocked

"I just asked if you were happy about the wedding." Sam said.

"Sorry I was just worrying about Taylor. Do you think she's safe?" Judy asked worried.

Sam laughed. "Jamie has been driving for a while now and Zoe knows how to get Springfield she's driven there before."

"I know, I'm just…"

"You're just being an overprotective mother." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I am." Judy said.

"So have we decided where exactly everyone is staying?" Grace asked Eli as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey where did all your coke go?" Eli asked as he looked in the refrigerator.

"You drank it all and you still haven't answered my question." Grace said.

"Well we did talk about the guys staying at my apartment and the girls staying here."

"And remember I told you that wasn't fair because there's like ten more girls than there are guys."

"Well some of them could stay at a hotel." Eli suggested

"It's Christmas vacation if you haven't noticed so hotels are going to be hard to find."

"Well don't look at me I didn't choose the date."

"Like we had a choose, since your brother was born during the summer, Austin and Bailey at the beginning of the year, Taylor in the middle of the year and Mady at Christmas it's kind of hard to find a time that isn't around one of their birthdays."

"Well how about we let them decide then." Eli said.

"That's a good idea. Now when did you start coming up with such good ideas any way?" Grace asked as she walked over to him.

"When I started dating you." He said smiling, as he got closer to her.

"I'm very glad to take credit for that." 

"There goes that ego of yours again."

"Shut up!" She said laughing as she kissed him.

The door opened. "Some things never change." Lily said as she came in.

"Lily, Dad…." Eli said as he saw them.

"Austin, Bay." Grace said.

"You two need to move closer I can't stand the drive." Bailey said as she came in.

"I just think the drive is too long." Austin said.

"We'll consider it." Eli said smiling.

"So what happened to everyone else?" Grace asked.

"Well we passed, your sister, Jamie and Taylor. Sam and Judy were behind them. I think your father, Tiffany and Mady, left an hour after us. Aaron and Miriam are coming with B in two days. Jessie and Katie said they would leave when they got out of class. And Karen, Henry and Isaac are leaving when both of them get off of work." Lily said.

"And your grandmother and Tom are coming as soon as Tom gets off work." Rick said.

"That's all interesting but I want to know where I'm staying." Bailey said.

Grace just laughed. "We haven't decided that yet. That is actually, what we were talking about when you came in. Where do you want to stay? Eli's or my place?" She asked.

"I want to stay at Eli's!" Austin screamed.

"But I want to stay at Grace's!" Bailey screamed back at him.

"Well I guess that means that Austin and Rick will stay with Eli and Bay and I will stay with you if that's ok?" Lily asked.

"That's perfectly fine but Austin I must tell you, you are missing out." Grace said smiling at Eli.

"No I think we'll have more fun then you three will have." Eli said smiling.

"We'll see about that." Grace said laughing.


	2. Remind me exactly what pleasure is 2

Title: Remind what exactly pleasure is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J

_"You're coming to my show right?" Eli asked as Grace entered his apartment. _

_"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Grace said as she put her purse down._

_"Hey I go to your writer meetings, don't I?" Eli pointed out_

_"And you complain the whole time about it too." _

_"So in turn you complain at my shows?"_

_"Well I try not to but it's just to easy."_

_"Well tonight will be different."_

_"Oh really how?" She asked curiously._

_"No, it's a surprise."_

_"Shoot. Oh I have a favor to ask." She said as she sat down._

_"What?"_

_"Can I stay here and work?"_

_"Sure, but be there for seven on the dot."_

_"Will be and thanks because Joey and Riley are home."_

_"And let me guess, they are having a party?"_

_Grace nodded._

_"That's fine, I'll see you tonight." He said as he gave her a kiss._

"Mrs. Sammler?" Joey asked as she came in the house.

Lily got up. "Joey, it's great to see you." Lily said as she hugged her.

"What about me?" Riley asked as she came in.

"Where have you two been?" Grace asked as she came out of her room.

"It's nice see you too roomie." Riley said laughing as she came in.

"We've been trying to hide out from your family." Joey said.

"I don't blame you." Zoe said.

"So how much of your family is staying here?" Riley asked.

"This is all of us." Karen said coming in with Isaac.

"Is that Eli's little brother?" Joey asked Karen.

"Yes and Grace's little sister and cousin are in your room I think." Judy said to Riley.

"Grace!" Riley screamed.

"I didn't know I'll go get them out of there." Grace said as she ran off.

Jessie and Katie came out of the back from Grace's room. "Hey Joey, Riley." Jessie said.

"So are you all ready for the wedding?" Joey asked.

"Maybe we should be asking you two. You are the maids of honor." Katie said.

"Yeah and we've been busy but we're glad to see there are finally people who can help us." Joey said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Sammler!" Coop said as he came in.

"Hey Coop." Rick said as he looked up.

"E, man you didn't tell me that all these people where going to stay here."

"Yeah well I didn't know." Eli said as he walked over to Coop.

"Are you going to tell me who every one is?" Coop asked.

"Sure, um you know my dad and Austin. Well that is Jake, Grace's dad, that is Henry my stepfather, my dad's friend and Grace's uncle, Sam and his son Jamie who I think you have meet.  And that's my step grandfather, Tom." Eli said pointing at everyone. "And everyone this is my best man, Coop."

"So where am I going to stay?" Coop asked.

"Your room and if you don't mind I'm planning on staying in there too on the floor." 

"That's fine so you know you have to meet the photographer in like ten minutes right?" Coop asked.

"No, I forgot. I better call Grace." Eli said as he went for the phone.

"So Coop, what exactly does a ring boy do? Eli told me that Isaac and I are the ring boys. Do we wear rings or something?" Austin asked.

Everyone laughed.

"So glad to get away from our families?" Eli asked as they drove up to the place.

"I don't know. As crazy as everything is right now, it's kind of nice to have them here."

"Yeah I know the feeling. Sometimes I even wish we hadn't moved to Springfield."

"Well it was for a good cause. You know school and all?" 

"I know but I just got so use to seeing everyone all the time."

"I know it's weird to see Austin, Bay, Taylor and Isaac grow up with out us you know?"

"Yeah believe me I do."

"So how does it feel to have your brother and your sister marrying each other." Katie asked as she came into Grace's room where Zoe and Jessie were.

"I don't know I knew it was going to happen. I mean Grace and Eli have been together forever in my mind." Zoe said.

"They are just one of those couples where you know they're meant to be together." Jessie said.

"Like us?" Katie asked.

"Yeah defiantly like us." Jessie said smiling.

"You know I can't see getting married any time soon personally." Zoe said.

"Hopefully you won't get married any time soon." Jessie said.

"I didn't mean to imply that I was think like tomorrow. I mean it took Jamie and I long enough to just starting dating each other." Zoe said.

Katie laughed. "Yeah I remember you drove your sister here nuts."

"It doesn't take much she's always been pretty close to insane." Zoe said smiling.

"Ok I don't deserve that." Jessie said offended.

"So how you feeling about the whole I don't know giving Grace away?" Rick asked Jake.

"Not thinking about it, trying not to any way," Jake said.

"Well I would be a little more upset if it was Taylor, you know?" Sam said coming up.

"I think you can rest easy. She's a long way away from getting married." Rick said. "But I understand I mean to think of Jessie or Bay. I just can't."

"Good for you two, because see I have no choice in a week I have to give her away to your son." Jake said looking at Rick.

"Who loves her, and believe me he really does care about her." Sam said.

"Yeah I know that why it's making this so hard to be mad about it because I know he's a good guy now." Jake said.

"Now?" Rick asked.

"Well before you know when you and Lily first got married, I wouldn't have let Grace go with him unless it was over my dead body but now he's more matured. He's actually got a job, went to collage you know all that stuff." Jake said.

"Yeah I know, I was glad to see he finally straightened up his life, it was long over due." Rick said.

"I'd say so but you know if he hadn't straightened up his life, Grace would still love him." Jake said.


	3. Remind me what exaclty gladness is 3

Title: Remind  me what exactly gladness is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions, you would like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be.__

_"Do you really think moving away is the best idea?" Faith asked Grace._

_"I don't know, I just feel like I need to get away from here you know? Get away from every thing that is keeping me from moving on."_

_"But do you think you are ready for this?"_

_"I don't know, can't I just keep you number on speed dial?" Grace asked smiling._

_Faith laughed. "Good idea. But you do realize by moving away you are pushing things with Eli right?"_

_"I know and that scares me but I can't be scared my whole life. You're the one who told me that."_

_"Yeah well I've told you many things you haven't done yet."_

_"Well I'm trying to grow up and I think this might help."_

_"But do you want to do it with Eli?"_

_"I need him, you know that."_

_Faith looked at her worried. "But Grace maybe you need to think about this…"_

_"I have over and over in my head. I have to do this. It's about time I grow up and move on."_

_"Hey Travis, let me in!" Grace screamed as she banged on the door._

_Eli came to the door and opened it. "Travis took the night off." He led Grace in._

_She looked around the club and realized no one else was there. "What's going on here?" Grace asked confused._

_"Travis said I could have the place tonight." He said as he led her to the chair._

_"Why?"_

_"You'll see, Please sit down." Eli said as he brought her to a chair._

_She took a seat._

_Eli went up on the stage and grabbed his guitar. "Tonight I have a special song for someone who is really special to me…" Eli said as he started to play the guitar. "I don't know how I found you…" He started to sing._

_Grace just sat there purely amazed.  When Eli finished, there were tears on Grace's face. "That was beautiful, E it really was."_

_"I mean it, every last word of it." Eli walked over to her and got down on one knee. _

_"Eli…" Grace said putting her hand n her mouth._

_"Grace I've never found any one in the world that I love as much as I love you, or someone that didn't just throw me aside and label me a screw for a life, instead you saw hope and gave me the strength to see hope also. You've changed me like no one else has ever been able to. You showed me a love that I know I will never find again. I don't want to ever lose you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Grace, will you marry me?"_

_"Grace, what's wrong?" Faith asked as she turned on the light in her room._

_"Eli… just proposed to me." Grace said nervously._

_"You did say yes right?" Faith asked worried._

_"Well I didn't say anything, I just left and called you."_

_"You told him nothing? Why?" Faith asked confused._

_"Because I'm not sure I can do that." _

_"Can't say yes?"_

_"No, can't marry him; can't give myself completely to him."_

_"You love him right?" _

_"Of course."_

_"Then tell him what you just told me, he'll understand."_

_"I can't."_

_"Look right now he's probably thinking you don't want to marry him. If you do not explain this to him; you may never get another chance to. He is not always going to wait around with no word. You would not if you were him, so you cannot expect him to either. I want you to be happy and I really believe that he knows how to make you happy. Don't lose him because of your fears; I've made that mistake and believe me it really is one."_

_Grace took a deep breath. "Do you think he'll understand?"_

_"If he loves you, he will." Faith said._

_Grace walked back to the club and heard the sky rumble, a storm was coming literally and figuratively. When she got to the door, she stood there for a second. She finally opened the door. She saw Eli sitting holing the ring. "Eli?" Grace asked. _

_He turned around. "I'm shocked you came back."_

_"We needed to talk."_

_"What you decided you'd actually tell me no this time?" Eli said sarcastically as he got up._

_"The answer was never no, E."_

_"Oh really? Well you could have fooled me." Eli said laughing._

_ "I just… I had to think. I called Faith."_

_"Oh really so she told you what to say. She told you to say yes?"_

_"She told me not to let my fears run my life." _

_"Always the puppet, never the puppet master. Grace, when are you going to start thinking for yourself?"_

_"I am, that's why I came back."_

_"To tell me you went to call Faith personally Grace, I could care less." Eli said as he pushed past her and went out the door._

_"Eli wait!" Grace said as she ran after him._

_"What? What could there possibly left to say? Grace, we're done." Eli said mad as the rain started to pour down, with his back towards her._

_"I'm not losing you; I can't lose you, Eli. I love you too much. But I'm scared. No matter how much I try not to be I am. I want to marry you, I want to grow old with you. I want spend my whole life loving you with all my heart! So please do not say it is over! I can't and won't accept that!" Grace screamed. _

_Eli still did not turn around._

_"Eli, talk to me! I need you to talk to me." Grace begged as she grabbed his arm._

_He turned around and faced her. "What is there left to say Grace? What do you want me to say?" _

_Grace could tell he had been crying. "Eli, I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to tell me that we are not over. I need to hear you say those word!" Grace begged._

_"We're not over." Eli said softly. "There I said it."_

_"You don't sound very happy about it." Grace said sadly._

_"I don't know how to sound. Yes, I am glad we are together, Grace but I am not happy because just a few second ago I thought I had lost you. I had put my self out there, made myself vulnerable and you just left. That hurt Grace, it hurt too much. I am sorry if I am not ready to kiss and make up but I am still recovering here ok? Can you please try to understand that?" _

_"I do, Eli, just tell me how to make it up to you." Grace begged._

_"Just let me leave, please? Don't ask me talk to this out anymore, don't ask me to tell you what I am feeling, I don't want to." Eli begged._

_"I can't, I can't let you leave me now or ever. You've always been there for me when I've been hurt and I'm going to be here for you now whether you want me to or not." Grace said getting closer to him. "I know you hate me seeing you this unnerved but I love you and I can't leave you like this. Don't ask me to." Grace said._

_"What do you think you can do any way?" _

_"I can hold you, let you cry and wait here till you feel like you can talk about it. Would you let me do that?"_

_"You'd stay out here in the rain with me?"_

_"I don't care about the rain." Grace said._

_"Then I don't care about it either." Eli said._

_"So let me get this straight you're sick in bed because Eli proposed to you?" Riley said coming into Grace's room._

_"Yeah, I know it's sounds strange but I don't care. Cold or no cold it was worth it." Grace said smiling._

_"Well can we see the ring?" Joey said coming in._

_"I don't have it." _

_"You don't have the ring? Where is it?" Riley asked confused._

_"I would guess Eli has it."_

_"Why didn't he give you the ring?" Joey asked._

_"Because I didn't ask for it."_

_"Why not?" Riley asked._

_"Who needs a ring? It's only a symbol that we're engaged and I don't need a symbol because I know it." _

_"Did you at least see the ring?" Joey asked._

_"I think I did."_

_"Well I don't know about you two but I would of asked for the ring." Riley said._

_"So who do you want to call first?" Eli asked coming into Grace's room._

_"We only have twenty minutes and then I have to leave for class so let's make this quick." Grace said_

_"Ok well how about let's call my mother first since…."_

_"She's the first one we told about us being in love?" Grace asked._

_"Exactly." Eli said as he started to dial Karen's number._

_"Hello?" Karen asked as she picked up the phone._

_"Mom? It is Eli." Eli said._

_"Oh hi E. is something wrong?"_

_"No, why do you think something is wrong?"_

_"I don't, I was just guessing."_

_"Acutely I'm calling to tell you some good news."_

_"That would be nice right about now."_

_"Well you're the first one to know this so don't go calling anyone else but Grace and I are engaged." Eli said._

_"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Karen said happily._

_"Thanks, we wanted you to be the first one to know."_

_"I'm glad of that. So when did you propose?"_

_"Last night, at the club."_

_"Aww, I'm so happy for the two of you."_

_"We're glad to hear that. Mom, we've got to…."_

_"Call everyone else that's fine. I'm… tell Grace's I can't wait to have her as a daughter in law."_

_"She'll be glad to hear it." Eli said as he hung up the phone. "Ok your dad next?" _

_"Yeah." Grace said as she picked up the phone and dialed her dad's number. "Hi Tiffany, can I speak to my father."_

_"Sure, let me get him."_

_"Grace?" Jake said as he finally came to the phone._

_"Dad, I've got some goods news for you." Grace said happily._

_"Don't tell me your engaged?" Jake asked._

_"How did you?" Grace asked confused._

_"Eli called me yesterday and told me what he was planning and ask if I was ok with it." Jake said._

_Grace turned to Eli. "You called my father?" She asked shocked._

_"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?" He asked._

_"No, not a problem at all." Grace said as she turned back to the phone. "Then I guess I don't have to tell you much of anything." Grace said._

_"Are you happy? That's all I want to know." Jake asked._

_"Yes I'm very happy." Grace said smiling._

_"Good, then I'll let you go so you can call your mother and Rick." Jake said._

_"Thanks." Grace said as she hung up the phone. "So do you want to talk to your dad first, or should I tell my mother first?" _

_"Tell your mother because knowing Lily she'll tell everyone for us so we won't have to call anyone else but Jessie and Katie." Eli said smiling._

_"Not a bad idea." Grace said as she dialed the number. "Hello?"_

_"Grace?" Zoe asked._

_"Zoe, can you put mom on the phone?" Grace asked._

_"Sure, Mom!" Zoe screamed._

_"Gracie?" Lily asked._

_"Mom, um I've got some good news for you."_

_"Then I can't wait to hear."_

_"Eli and I are engaged." _

_"Really?" Lily asked._

_Grace laughed. "Yes, really."_

_"Rick! Zoe! Austin! Bay!" Lily screamed._

_"She's calling everyone." Grace said as she told Eli._

_"Let me talk to them." Rick said and Lily handed him the phone._

_"Here's your dad." Grace said as she hanged the phone to Eli._

_"Grace?" Rick asked._

_"It's Eli."_

_"Well I guess a congratulations is in order. Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" Rick asked._

_"Well I didn't want you to tell Lily because I knew she tell Grace or tell someone who would tell Grace."_

_"Probably a good idea. I'm happy for you two by the way." _

_"I'm glad."_

_"Yeah now Grace won't only be my stepdaughter but also my daughter in law."_

_"Yeah well you just can't seem to get away from her." Eli said smiling. "I have the same problem."_

_"Oh wait Zoe wants to talk to you." Rick said as he handed the phone to Zoe._

_"Eli, you just had to marry in to my family twice didn't you?" Zoe asked laughing._

_"Couldn't help it, it's something about the Manning Girls." Eli said also laughing._

_"Is that my sister?" Grace asked. _

_"Yeah." Eli said._

_"Wait Austin and Bay are telling me to tell both of you con-grad-uations." Zoe said trying to mimic them._

_"Tell them thanks. Hey, can you get Lily back on the phone? I think Grace wants to talk to her." Eli said._

_"Sure, Mom." Zoe said handing the phone to her._

_Eli handed the phone to Grace. "Here talk to your mother."_

_"Mom?" Grace asked._

_"Yeah, oh sweetie I'm so happy for you. I still can't believe that you're engaged because it seems like only yesterday you were a little girl." Lily said as she started to cry._

_"Well if it makes you feel any better, you like the guy I'm marrying and you like his family." Grace offered as tears started to come down her face too._

_"It does, just tell Eli to make sure he watches out for you, I couldn't take losing you." Lily said._

_"He will, I've got to go mom. We need to call Jessie and Katie." Grace said._

_"Ok, and Gracie I am happy for." _

_"I'm happy to." Grace said as she hung up the phone. "You call your sister I can't take this any more." She said to Eli._

_Eli laughed. "Maybe we should of called Jessie and Katie first, so you wouldn't sound like you've been crying." Eli said._

_"Too late for that, just call them ok?" Grace said as she wiped away her tears._

_Eli picked up the phone and dialed Katie and Jessie's dorm room. "Jess?" Eli asked as she picked up the phone._

_"Eli? Hey, what's going on?" Jessie asked._

_"Nothing much here except for the fact that Grace and I just got engaged." Eli said._

_"Nothing much! Eli, that is big! I am so happy! Is Grace there?" Jessie asked._

_"Yes, she is." Eli said laughing._

_"Put my sister on the phone I want to talk to her." Jessie said happily._

_"Sure." Eli said handing the phone to Grace._

_"Jessie?"_

_"Tell me it's true! Tell me you two are really engaged!" Jessie said happily._

_"It's true, we are." Grace said smiling._

_"I'm so glad, I knew this was going to happen. You have to tell me every last detail."_

_"Actually I have to go to class how about I call you when I get back?" Grace offered._

_"You better." Jessie said._

_"I will, and thanks Jessie."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being so happy about this."_

_"I technically already count you as my sister, this just will make you legally my sister. How could I not like that?"_

_Grace laughed. "I've to go, bye sis." Grace said as she hung up the phone._


	4. Remind me what exaclty cheerfullness is ...

Title: Remind me what exactly cheerfulness is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be.

"So how are things with you and Katie?" Grace asked as she ordered coffee.

"Not as well as you and Eli are doing but we're doing ok." Jessie said as they took a seat.

"Eli and I aren't as perfect as we seem." Grace said sadly.

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie?"

"You just well… you seem to see the worst in everything."

"Yeah, and you see the silver lining but that doesn't mean that the could isn't there." Grace said.

"Ok, let's humor you for a second. Lets act as if everything is just horrible, that this wedding is not going to happen and that if it does this marriage will end in divorce or worse. Could you tell me why?"

"Because I can't do this, you know act like everything is ok. Its not, it never has been."

"Oh really? Then what exactly is wrong?"

"Me, I'm just not the marrying type."

"There's a type?" Jessie asked shocked.

"Yeah the kind that doesn't need to go to therapy all the time, the type that's not bruised, the kind that can actually be ok with being with a another person."

"Sorry to prove wrong, you know how I hate to do that, but my mother, you know who's been married, twice now, still goes to therapy. And Grace you're not bruised, you were raped, taken advantage of but you are not bruised and don't foul yourself into believing that everyone who's married hasn't or isn't going to have horrible things happen to them and that they don't bring tons of baggage with them. And I really truly believe that if you weren't ok with being with Eli then you wouldn't be wearing that ring, nor would you have stayed with him as long as you have."

"So how is that physic degree coming any way, Jess?" Grace asked smiling.

"Well living in this family gives me a lot practice." Jessie said smiling.

"I bet I'm the one you get the most practice with."

"I wasn't going to say that but…"

"You do." Grace said matter-of-factly.

"Faith?" Eli asked as she picked up the phone.

"Eli?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I'm not in interrupting anything am I?"

"No, I'm just eating lunch. Is everything ok?"

"I'd hope so."

"Does Grace know you're calling me?"

"No, that's ok right?"

"It all depends on what you're going to tell me."

"You can't just give me a simple yes or no can you?"

"Did you really expect me to?"

"No, not really."

"Didn't think so, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Grace."

"Yeah that much I knew, now how about you tell me more or this is going to be a very expensive call for you."

"I get the point, ok you know she said yes right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And that she seems to have gotten well back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"Like she was before she was rapped, like it never happened."  
"Wouldn't know remember, I never met that girl."

"Right, I forgot. Well it seems that five years away from Chicago and she seems fine."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound very sure about that."

"Well it seems that every time she seems fine, she isn't."

"Well have you asked if she is?"

"I'm not sure I want to, you know ruin the moment."

"Well if it's fake to begin with then maybe it's not a moment that is worth having or going through to begin with."

"Yeah that's what I was worried you'd say." Eli said sadly.

"Eli?" Zoe asked as she came into his apartment.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the family trying on dresses?" Eli asked as she came out of his room.

"Not my thing to do, so how did you get alone, kill every one or something?"

"No, sent everyone out to work."

"Well do you mind hanging out with one of your little sisters for a little while?"

"Not at all, so what do you want to do?" 

"Talk to you."

"Oh really? Coming from you that usually means that something not so good is going on."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about. Think about all the times you came into my room to talk, or that's what you said, but really it was only to pump me for information."

"Ok true, but I've grown up now, I've change."

"Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it." 

"I mean it."

"Ok, then prove it to me, tell me about you life, with out asking any questions about mine."

"But that's boring."

"See you can't do it. So, what is it nosy little sister that you want to know? Ask away."

Zoe got up. "Nosy little sister, pump you for information…. I'm hurt." 

"Oh come on Zo, you know I was only joking." Eli said walking over to her.

"No you weren't." Zoe said not facing him.

"Yes, I was. Look I'm sorry I really am." Eli said worried. "I promise I won't say anything like that again."

Zoe turned around. "Good, now let's get down to business, I'd like some answers." 

"You were lying to me!" Eli said defensively.

"Eli, Grace and Jessie aren't the only people in this family who can act, you should have know that."

"Well I do now." 

"Good, now tell me what's happened here since last time I was here?" Zoe said sitting down smiling.

"Hello Eli?" Faith asked she picked up the phone again.

"No sorry, it's Jessie." 

"Two Sammlers in one day, that phone bill is going to be huge." 

 "Yeah well, Eli can take it, look is it ok if we talk?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, I wasn't planning to eat today any way. So what's on you mind?" Faith said as she put her fork down.

"It's Grace."

"Not a surprise, so what could she possibly have done in the last five minutes?"

"She told me that she couldn't marry Eli." 

"Wedding jitters and knowing Grace these jitters are probably scaring her to death. So you got anything bigger?"

"You got any advice?"

"I say reassure her, I mean she's not going to forgot these any time soon. She wouldn't be Grace if she did, but making a big deal out of them isn't going to do her much good."

"And acting like they are just wedding jitters is?"

"Well in Grace's case, she's one of those people who no matter what people tell her is going to make what ever she wants out of it. You couldn't stop her if you tried."

"So what if she runs?"

"From the wedding?"

"Yes"

"Find her, don't let her out of you sight and make sure that she doesn't run alone, that way she can always get back."

"Sounds doable."

"Good and Jessie I can't wait for you to start you internship here, you'll be a great help." 

"Yeah, me either."

"You look really beautiful." Karen said as Grace looked in the mirror at her wedding dress.

"Thank you but I think I really need to get out of it." Grace said worried.

"Why? What's the hurry, you only get to wear it for a little while one day, you're going to want to remember what it feels and looks like forever."

"I'm just… I feel a little strange in it."

"Why?"

"Because putting in on kind of makes me realize that it's real, that I'm actually getting married."

"Yeah well that's what normally happens when you put on the wedding dress."

"Do I really look like I belong in it?" Grace asked worried.

"Yes, it looks like it was made just for you, and it's been waiting for you to slip it on."

"It does look really nice, doesn't it?"

"Just gorgeous like a bride should."

"Yeah I guess it does. So did you have any you know "wedding jitters" at least that's what they call it before you married Henry or Rick?"

"Every always does. With Henry they were worse then with Rick, I guess because I've seen how marriage can fail and I was scared of having that happen again."

"Yeah I've seen it fail too."

"But that doesn't mean that every marriage fails I mean look at your mother and Rick or your father and Jake or your Aunt Judy and Sam. They have good marriages that haven't failed."

"True, very true, so now do you think you can help me out of this dress?" Grace pleaded.

"Jessie?" Faith asked as she picked up the phone.

"No this is Karen." 

"Oh hi Karen, how can I help you?" Faith asked as she wrote a note telling her secretary to hold all her calls.

"It's about Grace."

"Oh really, so what has she done since she left your daughter?"

"She tried on her wedding dress."

"And I'm to presume it didn't go well?"

"Well not as well as I hoped it would any way."

"So what did happen?"

"Well she thinks this marriage is going to fail."

"That sounds like just about every other women who is about to get married who has seen a marriage or in Grace's case marriages fail."

"So I should just ignore it?"

"That's not what I meant, look I'm going to tell you basically the same thing I told your daughter. Grace likes drama and her wedding would not be hers if there wasn't any so let it be and just make sure to not let her do anything crazy."

"You think we could stop her?"

"I think you could prevent her from getting the opportunity to do it."

"Ok we will work on it thanks."

"Your welcome and Karen?"

"What?"

"Can you please tell your family that I truly believe Grace will be fine?"

"Will do."


	5. Remind me what exactly joy is 5

Title: Remind me what exactly joy is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you.

"So I see nothing much has changed here." Rick said as he entered Eli's room

Eli put his guitar down that he had been playing and got up. "What hasn't changed?" Eli asked.

"That you'd rather play the guitar then talk about what's going on." Rick said as he sat down on his bed.

"See that's something you've never understood. I play the guitar so that I can talk about what's going on." Eli said sitting down next to him.

"Is it working?" Rick asked.

"There are just some things that no amount of music can help." 

"Don't tell me it took you five years to learn that?"

"No, I learned that when I started dating Grace." 

Rick laughed. "Yeah Lily taught me the same thing, actually your mother did two. Sometimes you've got to learn things more than once."

"Or sometimes a person teaches you something new every day." 

"If it's someone you care about then they always are teaching you something. Even your 5-year old brother and sister are teaching me things. Of course I don't usually want to learn these things but they really don't care."

Eli laughed. "You know those two are some for the reasons we're considering moving back to Chicago after graduation."

Rick smiled. "You both have lived here for 5 years, you have a life, a good one at that. Why would you ever considering living in it?" 

"I think Grace needs her family."

"She's been doing fine with out us, better almost."

Eli got up. "So you'd think but I don't know maybe she needs her family to back her up, help her…"

"She has you."

"Yeah and I've done a bad job at it."

Rick got up. "You know I think it's you that wants to move back so you can have us to fall back on, to release some of the responsibility."

"What if I do?"

"You're allowed to want that but I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd never get to live the life you wanted to live, we would be back to deciding what you should do and how you should live and if you think you're old enough to get married you're old enough to live a life with out us."

"You do realize that you just made my decision for me, right?" 

"Yeah well no matter where you live, I'll always do that." Rick said smiling

_"You sure you want to do this?" Karen asked as she came into Eli's room._

_"We've been thought this mom, I have to." Eli said as he tapped another box._

_"Remind why again?" Karen asked._

_Eli laughed. "Because I can't live with my mother forever, both of us need lives." _

_"I have one."_

_"I know and that's another really good reason for me to leave. In don't like seeing you having that "life"."_

_Karen smiled. "Well I guess I understand that."_

_"And I want to stay with Grace and she's going off to college."_

_"I knew that she'd come between us sooner or later."_

_"She is talking about you leaving again? You never will leave if she doesn't stop talking." Jesse said as she came in with Katie._

_"Well you know mom, she'll try anything to keep me here." _

_"So would I. I mean what am I going to do with out my big brother?"_

_"You're going to go to finish your senior year then go to college with your girlfriend and be forever happy and of course you'll visit me and Grace as often as possible."_

_"Why would I? You're leaving me with out a second thought why would I drive all the way up there just to see your sorry face?" Jessie asked smiling._

_"Ok your dead." Eli said going after her._

_Rick walked up to the door and blocked Jessie. "Ok, you can attack your sister later but first Henry and I need to see if there's any more boxes to take down." _

_"That's the last one." Eli said pointing to the box that he had just taped up._

_Rick walked over to it and Henry followed. "You know this is an improvement." Rick said._

_"Oh really How's that?" Eli asked._

_"Well at home, everyone is crying, it's chaos." Rick said._

_"Yeah leave it up to all the Manning women to make this day sad." Eli said laughing._

_"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Grace asked coming in._

_"I'm taking the box out before your mother gets up here." Rick said walking past her._

_"Is it something in your blood or something that makes you Sammler men so insensitive?" Grace asked as she walked over to Eli._

_"Yeah and for some reason you Manning women find that attractive." Eli said smiling._

_"But I don't, we'll tell you bye downstairs." Jessie said as her and Katie walked out of his room._

"So do you normally look this unhappy or are you just trying to look extra unhappy because you're marrying the love of your life?" Jake asked sarcastically as he came up to Eli who was trying on his tuxedo.

"Just doing it for this special event." Eli said sarcastically.

"Yeah well don't let Grace see it, she'll think something is wrong." Jake said.

Eli laughed. "Do you really think this is going to happen?" 

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. Something always goes wrong."

"Well let the worst happen, it would not matter though because you two are going to get married and theirs is nothing that is going to stop you."

"Are really in that much of a hurry to get rid of Grace?" 

"No, but it doesn't matter if I'm ready to let her go, she's loves you, she always has and she wants to spend the rest of her life as your husband and when Grace sets her mind to something…."

"She makes it happen." Eli said finishing his sentence. "Yeah, I wish I was like that but you know I'm not. When my parents talk about me they say when Eli set his mind to so something, it probably won't get done."

"I don't really believe that. I would not be letting my daughter marry you if I did."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean didn't you say your were going to have a job in music? You do. Didn't you say you were going to spend the rest of your life with Grace? You are.  That's just some of the things."

"Aww man, this means that I've actually achieved most of my goals. No one is going to be able to call me a slacker anymore."

Jake laughed. "As Grace once told me you never really were one, it just took you awhile to find the resources you needed to achieve them."

_"You do notice that they're never going to stop calling us, or mailing us?" Eli said to Grace as they got into the car._

_"I wouldn't want them to."_

_"You mean you want to constantly be pestered by our families? Are you nuts?"_

_Grace laughed. "No not really, I just… well I love them and thinking of not having any communication with them is well… it's sad."_

_"If you start crying again, I will drive back to your house and leave you there." Eli threatened._

_"No, you won't."_

_"Oh really? Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Because my whole family would kill you and you'd be in a whole other city alone."_

_"There are a lot of people there."_

_"Yeah but none of them are like me, I'm one of a kind."_

_"Yeah I won't deny that." Eli said smiling._

_"Hey, that's not nice!" Grace said playfully hitting him._

_"I never claimed to be nice."_

_Grace looked out the window. "Do you really think we'll make it?"_

_"Yes, I do. Don't you?"_

_"I did but saying good bye to everyone just now, it made me realize why I didn't want to leave."_

_"Well I'm not turning back, I'm making you go."_

_"You're kidnapping me! That's cruel!"_

_"Well think about this who better to kidnap you then your own boyfriend?"_

_"I rather not be kidnapped all together."_

_"You don't really have a choice in the matter, I'm doing it for your own good."_

_"I know." Grace said sadly._


	6. Remind me what exactly glee is 6

Title: Remind me what exactly glee is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. I know you guys can't believe but yes I finally wrote another chapter, you can thank my best friend kris and my crazy parents for the inspiration 

  
"Grace, come on we have got to go!" Zoe screamed into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I mean this isn't something you need to get dressed up for." Jessie screamed back.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing yet!" Grace screamed back.

"Having some fun. You do remember what this is right?" Zoe asked.

"Ok that's it!" Grace said as she came out of the bathroom. 

"I told you if I annoyed her enough, she'd come out." Zoe said smiling.

"Good, now we need to go shopping." Lily said.

"For what?" Grace asked suspicious.

"To have fun!" Judy said. 

"What about the guys?" Grace asked.

"They're having their own fun." Karen said.

"Define "fun"." Grace asked worried.

"They're not doing anything too much fun. Believe me. They know we'd all kill them." Tiffany said.

"Ok, that's enough talking about the guys; we need to go." Zoe said.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked Eli as he put on his jacket.

"To work, I work at a night club, remember?"

"Not tonight. I called Travis and got you freed up." Coop said as he came in.

"But why?" Eli asked.

"Because we're having a guy's night." Jake said as he came in. 

"Guy's night?" Eli asked questionably. 

"Yeah the little ones are with the grandparents and the girls are having their own night out." Henry said.

"So what are we doing?" Eli asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us what there is to do in this town." Jamie said.

Both Coop and Eli started laughing. "If you want something to do, go back to Chicago."  Eli said.

"There's got to be some place worth going to in this town." Sam said.

"Yeah, the club I work at." Eli said as he sat down.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Grace said as she got out of the car. 

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because you're my mother and you don't do this type of thing." Grace said.

"You know I did have a life before you guys and it wasn't that boring." Lily said.

"She's lying, it was that boring." Judy said smiling.

"Judy, grab some toilet paper and shut up!" Lily said back.

"You do realize this is Eli and Coop's house right?" Grace asked.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're moving in here when you marry him." Zoe said as she threw a thing of toilet paper up in the trees.

"You aren't are you?" Jessie asked as she and Katie started to roll a bush.

"I don't know, we never… I just assumed we weren't." Grace said as she started working on another bush.

"Well it shouldn't matter any way, the guys will clean this." Karen said.

"Yeah, I'd love to see their faces when they see what we did." Tiffany said smiling.

"They're going to know it was us, you know that right guys?" Grace pointed out.

"And they'll probably roll your house after this." Katie said.

"And you will all help me pick it up." Grace said smiling.

"Yeah sure." Zoe said sarcastically.

"So this is where you work?" Rick asked Eli.

"Yeah, take a table over there. I'm going to tell Travis to open my tab." Eli said walking off.

"He actually has enough money to have a tab here?" Jake asked shocked.

"It seems that way." Sam said back.

Eli came walking over with someone. "Ok guys, this is boss Travis. Travis, this is my father Rick, that's Grace's father, Jake, Grace's Uncle Sam, his son Jamie and my stepfather Henry." 

"Nice to meet all of you, since your Eli's family. You can get what ever you want, it's on Eli." Travis said smiling.

"On me? What about you? Ever thought of giving free drinks out to someone other than a women?" Eli asked.

"Very funny and he wonders why we don't ask him to stand up comedy."  Travis said sarcastically.

"Because you don't want to admit that someone else could be as funny as you." Eli said back.

"Sammler, you keep this up and I'll book your band straight through your weeding and honeymoon."  Travis said.

"You wouldn't because you don't want to have to deal with Grace again." Eli said smiling.

"Sammler, shut up sit down and make sure you're here tomorrow or you're going to have to find a new place of business." Travis said as he walked off.

"That's your boss?" Rick asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's not very liked around much of the adults. They don't like that he started this club, it doesn't fit this boring town's attire." Eli said laughing as he sat down.

"Well I'm seeing why." Henry said looking at Travis as he served what looked like underage girls some beer.

"Yeah, he's… you'd be best to just look the other way, Henry." Eli said.

"Is this really the kind of place you want to work at?" Jake asked.

"It's the only place to work here. But Travis wouldn't do anything more than that and all of his employees know to watch him." Eli said.

"Some how that doesn't make this place seem any better." Rick said.

"Hey guys, guys wake up!" Zoe screamed as she ran into the rooms.

"Is someone actually try to wake me up?" Joey asked mad.

"Zoe, what do you want?" Grace asked Zoe.

"Eli's here to see you." Zoe said.

"And you thought we might all want to know about it?" Riley asked annoyed.

"Well it's not just Eli, it's also my dad, Rick, Henry, Sam and Jamie." Zoe said.

"What are they all doing here?" Lily asked.

"Something about toilet paper." Zoe said smiling.

"What time is it any way?" Grace asked as she got up.

"It's three in the morning." Judy said annoyed.

They all walked out in the living room. "Is there something we can help you with?" Grace asked annoyed as she came up to Eli.

"Well we were hoping you ladies could tell us something about all the toilet paper that was in my yard this morning." Eli said staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked smiling.

"You're saying none of you know anything about it?" Rick asked.

"Well I don't know anything." Lily said.

"Well then where were you last night?" Henry asked Karen.

"We were all here together." Karen said.

"Doing what?" Sam asked Judy.

"Talking, doing girls stuff." Judy said.

"Since when does girls stuff involve rolling houses?" Jake asked Tiffany.

"It doesn't." Tiffany said.

"So you're all sticking to the story that some random people rolled Eli's house?" Jamie asked.

"Exactly." Zoe said smiling.

"Well then don't be shocked if some random person rolls your house tonight." Eli told Grace.

"Well but tonight I'll be with you so I don't know how that's possible." Grace said.


	7. Remind me what exactly bliss is 7

Title: Remind me what exactly bliss is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. 

"So are you ready yet or not?" Zoe asked Grace annoyed as she stood outside her door.

"What's your hurry any way?" Grace asked. "This is my rehearsal dinner not yours." 

"Yeah but I had to get all dressed up for this and I really didn't want to." Zoe said annoyed.

"Oh come on don't act like you've never dressed up before because I won't believe it." Grace said as she came out of the bathroom. "So how do I look?"

"Like you're about to faint from nervousness." Zoe said truthfully.

"You know I thought you would have learned by now that blunt honesty isn't always a good thing." Grace said annoyed.

"What you want me to sugar coat it for you?" Zoe asked. "I could, I could say you look wonderful, you look astonishing…" Zoe started to say sarcastically.

"Too late, for that." Grace said sitting down.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Zoe asked concerned.

Grace laughed. "Ok I know I'm not talking to my sister right now because my sister is never concerned for anyone but her self."

"Not true, I act like I'm not concerned for anyone else but my self but I'm not."

"Really? Then why do you act like you don't care?"

"Because someone in this emotion controlled family has to be in control. Mom, Bay and Jessie are hopeless, you act like you're a pregnant women some time with the mood swings you have and Rick, Eli and Austin, well you know why."

"I don't act like I'm a pregnant women!" Grace said in shock.

"Yeah right, I mean come on remember how mom was when she was pregnant with the twins? Happy one moment and the next she'd either be angry or depressed? You're just like that. Grace you should be happy to be getting married to the man you love, every women wants that and you've got it. But instead of being happy, you're depressed." Zoe pointed out.

"I want to be happy…" Grace started to say.

"Then be happy, the only thing that is stopping you is your self." Zoe said finishing her sentence. 

"But…" Grace started to say.

"I'm not listening! Look get up and grab your purse, we're leaving!" Zoe said as she started to leave, Grace was following her.

"Ok, Ok. Now I know it's not the wonderful food that everyone is used to from Book Lovers but I think you might like it." Eli said laughing as everyone came in the dinning room.

"Very funny, Eli." Judy said.

"I guess we won't be holding that job for you." Jake said.

"What job?" Grace asked.

"You know just in case he decides to join the family business." Tiffany said.

"Which family? There are about four represented here." Eli pointed out.

"The one you're marrying into." Jake pointed out.

"Wait I thought she was marrying in to our family?" Rick pointed out.

"We're both marrying into families." Grace said and then her cell phone went off. "I need to take this."

"Make them leave a message." Eli said.

"I can't do that." Grace said back. "This could be important."

"More important then this?" Eli asked shocked.

"Eli, I'll only be gone for a little while." Grace said as she left.

"Well it looks like you're already losing your bride, that's not a good sign." Jamie pointed out.

"Jamie, eat" Eli said annoyed.

"Grace Manning." Grace said as she picked up her phone.

"Grace, it's Faith. "

"Oh, hey why aren't you here yet?" Grace asked.

"Had some things I needed to finish at the office first, but I'll be there in time for the wedding."

"Good, I really want you here."

"I know, so how are you doing?"

"Are you asking as my doctor or as my friend?"

"Both."

"I'm fine even though I think my family thinks I'm worse than I am."

"Yes I've noticed that." Faith said laughing.

"How did you know?" Grace asked curiously.

Everyone was laughing. "Remember how long you both tried to hide your dating from us?" Rick pointed out.

"And I think we did a pretty good job, I mean we even hide the fact that we liked each other from ourselves until Mom decided to start investigating." Eli said looking at Karen.

"Hey don't complain, if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't even be together." Karen pointed out.

"True very true and if it was up to Jake, we wouldn't be together." Eli said looking at Jake.

"So I'm a little over protective of my girls? What's the big deal?" Jake asked.

"You're a little more than over protective." Zoe said laughing.

"Yeah dad, you just need to relax some times." Mady pointed out.

"I thought you liked me watching over you?" Jake asked shocked.

"We do but just not so much, I'd like to have a boyfriend sooner or later." Mady said.

"Later, very much later." Jake said worried.

"I don't think we have to worry about that any time soon." Tiffany said and then looked up. "Oh hey Grace."

"Grace?" Eli asked as he got up. "Are you ok?" He asked worried. She did not look very happy.

"No, I'm not but I will be." Grace said mad.

"Grace, honey what's wrong?" Lily asked worried.

"What's wrong is that my family seems to have made a couple of calls since they've gotten here…" Grace started to say.

"Grace… why don't you calm down?" Eli offered.

"I will after I say this. Look you're my family and Eli's so for that I love you no matter what you do but understand this: I do not want any of you calling or talking to Faith any more about how worried you are about me or asking for ways to help me…" Grace started to say.

"We were only trying to help." Jake said.

"Yeah well you didn't because I was under the impression that everything that has been said to me this week was from your hearts, was your own thoughts and concerns but as it turns out it was just what ever Faith told you to say." 

"That's not true." Lily interjected.

"Yes it is and I… I do not want fake words, concerns or feelings. I want you, I want to hear what you really feel or think about what is going on. And I do not want any of you to ask Faith for help, if you worried about me ask me but do not go to my doctor to help me. If I wanted her help then I'd call her." Grace turned to Eli. "Let's go please." She begged.

"But what about the rehearsal dinner?" Eli asked.

"We'll have another one when I'm ready for it but right now I just want to be with you, the one person who hasn't been fake with me." Grace pleaded.

"Ok, sure." Eli said leading her out of the room.

When Eli and Grace got to Eli's house, Grace did not waste any time. She started kissing him passionately. "Eli, I can't wait till the honey moon." She pleaded as she continued to kiss him.

He kissed her back. "Then let's not." He said leading her into his bedroom. 

She quickly threw off her clothes and so did Eli. "Are you sure about this?" Eli asked as Grace started to kiss him again.

"Very sure, I've never wanted anything more in my life." Grace said as she took of her bra.

"Me either." Eli said as his boxers came off.

Grace lay down on his bed waiting for him. He walked over to her and started kissing her body.  He stopped for a second. "Grace…" He started to say.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Grace begged.

"I just… wanted to know why tonight?" Eli asked.

"Does it really matter?" Grace asked sadly.

"To me it does because if this is just out of anger and not out of love or desire…." Eli started to say.

"Of course it's out of love and desire." Grace said offended.

"Look, don't get me wrong I want to do this Grace but I'm not so sure you want to do this for the same reasons I do."

"Well then what reasons do you think I'm doing this?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Because you're angry at our families and your acting with out thinking."

"Oh really?"

"Grace it wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah I know, but…"

"But what? I mean if you tell me this has nothing to do with what just happened at the restaurant then I'll forget all my worries and I'll believe you when you say this is all about love."

Grace sighed. "But it's not, it's just like the last time." She admitted.

"Now was that so hard? You know to tell me the truth?" Eli asked smiling.

"I guess not, do you remember what happened last time?" Grace said smiling as she snuggled up to Eli.

"Yeah you had gotten a call from just about every member of our family about your plans for collage…" Eli started to say.

"They all had a different opinion on whether I should take that intern ship or not…."

"Yeah didn't you even get a suggestion that you should move back home and drop out of school?"

"I think that was from our little brother but in the end I got so aggravated from them trying to control my life, I lost it…."

"And the second you ran into me, we ended up right here like this."

"Right, I remember but you knew me well enough to know what was really going on."

"Yeah and the next morning you explained to every one what was going on and that you weren't taking the intern ship."

"Like I was going to move half way across the country with out you."

"Oh so that's what made you change your mind? I was beginning to wonder." Eli said smiling.

"Hey Eli, have you seen…" Rick asked as he came in Eli's room. "Um… I didn't see a thing." Rick said as he walked out quickly.

"Who was that?" Grace asked as she started to wake up.

"My dad, I think he was looking for you." Eli said.

"Your dad was in here? Great, just Great!" Grace said panicking as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked worried.

"What's wrong is my step father, your father just saw me in bed with you after… "

"So? It's not like he's going to say anything."

"How do you know? I mean my dad is here too. What if he says something to him?"

"He won't."

"You don't that."

"Ok fine I'll go talk to him." Eli said as he started to get dressed.

"Thank you but how am I going to leave with out someone seeing me?"

"We're engaged to be married Grace, what's the big deal?"

"Eli…" Grace started to say mad.

"Fine, I'll get Coop to sneak you out as one of his… friends." Eli said.

"Fine, thank you so much." Grace said as she kissed him.


	8. Remind me what exactly delight is 8

Title: Remind me what exactly delight is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jake said as he watched Coop sneak someone out of the house.

"That's Coop for you, he's always got to have a different girl, every night." Eli said trying not to laugh.

"But I thought Grace said he was dating her roommate, Joey." Henry said confused.

"He is." Eli said.

"But that's not Joey." Sam pointed out.

"So?" Eli asked trying to ignore them.

"So Joey's ok with him doing that?" Jake asked.

"No, she probably wouldn't be. So let's not tell her." 

"Right, so you actually lie to her?" Sam asked.

"No, I just don't tell her. And either will any of you." Eli said and then turned to Rick. "Dad, can we talk?" "Sure." Rick said as he got up and followed Eli towards his room.

"Where'd Grace go?" Austin asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Grace is at her house. Why?" Jake asked confused.

"I thought I just saw her." He said also confused.

"Ok, I got you out of the house now will you go." Coop said once they got to Grace's car.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Grace asked shocked.

"Because the longer you stay here the more chance I have of someone telling Joey I'm cheating on her."  Coop said worried.

"But you're not." Grace pointed out.

"Yeah you know that and Eli knows that but Joey doesn't and either does any of those guys in my house."

Grace laughed. "If they say anything then I'll explain it to Joey, she'll understand."

"Yeah sure after she breaks up with me."

"Well Joey will overreact like she always does but when I explain it to her, she'll take you back. I promise." 

"I sure hope so." 

"Stop worrying, Coop. I'll take care of it. I mean it's the least I can do for you. I mean you sneaked me out of the house like that."

"Yeah well what are friends for?" Coop asked smiling.

Grace smiled. "Yeah it is times like this that I really appreciate having you as a friend." Grace said as she hugged him. "And thanks again." She said as she got in her car.

"No problem, but just a question, did you to actually sleep together this time?" Coop asked.

"Bye Coop!" Grace said annoyed as she started to drive off.

"Fine, I'll ask Eli." Coop said as he headed back into the house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rick asked Eli as they came into his room.

"How about we sit down." Eli said motioning to his bed.

"How about we not."

"Right, look about this morning…" Eli started to say.

"E, you don't have to explain and personally I don't want to know. I mean you and Grace are about to get married and you're grown adults so what ever you do in your own time, really isn't any of my business." Rick said interrupting him.

"I'm glad to see that you think that but the problem is that Grace is freaked out about you walking in and she's scared you'll tell someone, like her father."

"Tell her not to worry, no one will ever know what happened here. Because believe me I wish I didn't know." Rick said trying to erase the image from his mind.

"Good, Grace's will be happy to hear that. But I'm just wondering but what do you think happened?" Eli asked curious.

"We're not having this discussion, E. I'm going and the only thing I ask is that as long as we're all here. Can you two not have sex? I mean I don't want Austin to start asking questions." Rick asked.

Eli laughed. "Sure, no problem."

"Good and if you don't mind telling Coop and Joey the same thing." Rick said as he started to leave.

Grace opened the window to her room and started to sneak in but she jumped when she heard Joey say. "So where have you been?"

"Joey, you just about gave me a heart attack!" Grace whispered and then noticed that Riley was sitting on her bed.

"There's no reason to whisper they already know you didn't come home." Riley pointed out.

"Great, now how am I going to explain that one." Grace said annoyed as she sat down on her bed.

"You shouldn't have to because they feel guilt enough as it is." Joey said.

"I bet."

"So let me guess you spent the night at Eli's and Coop's?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"So the real question I have is did you two actually do it this time?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Grace said shocked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're shocked I came to that conclusion." Joey said.

"Well I am."

"We were at the rehearsal dinner, we saw the big fight and we saw you leave with Eli. What other conclusion could we have come to?" Riley asked

"That Eli and I went out?" Grace offered.

"No because this is just like last time, the only difference is that your family was here." Joey pointed out.

Grace let out a sigh. "Well you're right about that we went back to his house."

"And?" Riley asked.

"You two are crazy. Do you really expect me to tell you everything that happened?" Grace asked shocked.

"Yes every last detail." Joey said smiling.

"It sounds like Grace is home." Jessie told Katie.

"So who wants to talk to her first?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe I should." Lily offered.

"Then me." Karen said.

"I'll go after you." Judy said.

"Then I guess we'll wait to go last." Jessie said speaking for Katie, her and Zoe.

"Maybe we should all go at once. That way we can get this over with quicker. So she's happy about the wedding sooner." Tiffany offered.

"That's not a bad idea." Zoe said.

"You're just trying to get out of talking to her by your self." Jessie said.

"I think we all are." Lily said.

"Ok, then let's go." Karen said as everyone got up and headed towards Grace's room.

"I can't believe you weren't even going to tell us, Grace!" Joey said.

"Well I don't share everything with the two of you." Grace said.

"Yeah right, we're not your family here Grace. We're you best friends and you do tell us everything." Riley said.

"Ok, so what if I do?" Grace asked.

"I'm glad because with out your love life, my non existent love life would be boring." Riley said.

"Well I don't need to hear yours to make mine interesting, Coop and I take care of that on our own." Joey said.

"I bet you do!" Grace said laughing.

Everyone just stood out side Grace's door.

"I guess she's not as depressed as we thought she was." Zoe said.


	9. Remind me what exactly exhilaration is 9

Title: Remind me what exactly exhilaration is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you.

"Now do you think that both of you could leave me alone long enough so that I could get dressed?" Grace asked Riley and Joey.

"Sure, now that you've give me so much to think about." Joey said smiling.

"Shut up!" Grace said laughing as she threw her pillow at Joey who closed to door.

Grace got off the bed and started to change.

There was a knock at the door.

"Joey, there's nothing else for me to tell you!" Grace screamed.

"It's not Joey." Peg said as she came in.

"Peg, is there something I can do for you?" Grace asked as she grabbed her robe and put it on.

"Yes you could. You could explain to me about what you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" Grace asked confused.

"I was just wondering if you were purposely trying to scare everyone away from your wedding. Because at the rate you're going, you and Eli will be the only ones there."

"Ok, I'm very confused. What exactly have I done wrong?"

"You want me to make a list?" Peg asked sarcastically.

"Please do because I'm very confused." Grace said as she sat down on her bed.

Peg sat down next to her. "First understand some thing, Grace. I love you and I can't wait for you to be my granddaughter and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm only saying this because I think it's about time some one did before you or everyone ends up getting hurt."

"Ok I understand."

"First you make a point of telling everyone how nervous you are, causing everyone to worry about you and making them think that they needed to get you some help and find some advice to give that would help you."

"I never meant to worry anyone."

"Let me finish please."

"Sorry go ahead."

"So they called Faith not to hurt you but to help you and how do you respond? You scream at them. Then you run off. You come back this morning so happy that no one would ever know anything happened. The women in your family come to your door to talk to you and hear you so that they feel like you don't care what you said to them."

"They heard me talking to Joey and Riley?" Grace said panicked.

"Yeah, I think some of them are think of leaving."

"No, I didn't… I wouldn't… I can't get married without them." Grace said panicked as she got up.

"I've got to talk them." She said as she started to leave.

"Grace."

"What?"

"You might want to put on some real clothes."

"Right, thank you so much, Peg." She said as she hugged her.

"No problem just promise me you'll marry Eli."

"I promise."

"Eli!" Jake screamed as she slammed down the phone.

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Rick asked Henry and Sam.

"No, all I know is Lilly called him and he went nuts." Sam said.

"Eli!" Jake screamed again.

"What's his problem?" Austin asked.

"Jamie can you take Austin outside for a little while?" Rick asked.

"Why?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Jamie, listen to your uncle." Sam said.

"Fine come on Austin let's go play some basketball." Jamie said leading Austin outside. 

"Eli!" Jake screamed again.

"Ok what's wrong?" Eli asked annoyed as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jake said going after him.

"Damn! What's your problem!" Eli said running behind Rick.

"Jake, calm down ok? Tell me what's going on?" Rick said pushing him back.

"Grace just got home apparently she spent the night with Eli." 

"So they're engaged to be married. We all know that you didn't even wait that long, Hell, none of us in this room did. So why should Eli be any different?" Sam asked.

"Good point Uncle Sam. I mean you and Jake both couldn't even wait till you were divorced." Eli said.

"Eli, you're not helping yourself here." Henry said.

"You have no right to even bring that up!" Jake said mad.

"Look Jake what is that you're more upset about? Is it the fact that you think Eli slept with Grace or the fact that this proves that Grace is completely grown up?" Rick asked.

"Oh stop it! Stop trying to analyze why I'm mad." Jake said.

"Look Jake believe me when I say that this is just the beginning. Grace and Eli will be married soon and if this upset you then maybe you're not ready to give her away. Because how are you going to be able to stay calm when Grace tells you she's pregnant? And she will and you getting mad like this isn't going to help her at all." Rick said.

Jake sighed. "Good point. Look I'm sorry Eli for losing it. It's just…"

"It's ok Jake. I mean it wouldn't be a normal family celebration if you didn't lose your temper. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get dressed." Eli said heading to his room.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jessie said getting up.

"Maybe they'll have brought something that can make everyone in here happy." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Faith!" Jessie said happily as she hugged her.

"It's great to see you too, Jess." Faith said smiling.

"Hey guys can I…." Grace said as she came in the living room. "Faith?"

"Told you I'd make it." Faith said smiling.

"Why did you come? You've got something else to tell Grace that she can scream at us for?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"What is she talking about?" Faith asked confused.

"Because you told Grace that we all called you, she screamed at us at her rehearsal dinner and then left." Katie said.

"Grace, if I had know…" Faith started to say. 

"It's ok, Faith. Look everyone I really need to talk to all of you. So can you all please sit down?" Grace asked.

"Why not? I mean it can't be worse then last night, right?" Karen said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry for going crazy last night. Peg pointed out to me that I caused you to have to call Faith and I think she's right. I'm just so nervous and I'm taking it out on all of you. That's not fair. I want all of you here. I don't want to get married with out all of you there. I won't. I just want you all to understand that I'm so sorry and I don't want any of you to go anywhere's." Grace said as tears started to come down her face.

"Grace, we forgive you. I mean if you didn't cause some drama then you wouldn't truly be a women in this family." Judy said.

Everyone laughed.

"So we're going to try this dinner again tonight?" Eli asked Grace. 

"Yeah, I think we should." 

"You think you can make it through the whole night with out screaming at anyone?" Eli asked smiling.

"Yeah or well I'll try any way." Grace said also smiling.

"I knew you couldn't promise anything." Eli said laughing.

"I just hope this goes better then the last one."

"It probably will just as long as you really don't talk to anyone." 

"Hey! That's not fair!" Grace said shocked.

"Sorry, I was just joking." Eli said. "Ok now you know we can't stay in this car for ever. You do need to go back in your apartment and get ready."

"I know but I'm just not ready to leave you right now."

"Me either."


	10. Remind me what exactly ecstay is 10

Title: Remind me what exactly ecstasy is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) but if you want a response back from during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)  

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. Oh I need a beta reader anyone up to it? (ok this wedding is going to be part Jewish and part nondenominational)

"Well you know I think you were smart to have the rehearsal first." Faith said to Grace as she nervously waited for her father.

"Yeah well Eli and I figured this would allow less chances for me to slip up." Grace said.

The doors to the synagogue opened and Jake came in. "Sorry we're late. You're little sister couldn't decided what to wear."

"He always blames everything on me." Maddy said as she came in. 

Tiffany came in behind them. "Is everyone already here?"

"Yeah they are waiting. Maddy can you go tell everyone we're ready?" Grace asked. 

"Yeah sure." Maddy said as she headed off to get the rest of the family.

"Tiffany can you go tell the rabbi we are ready and send Eli back?"  Grace asked.

"Yeah." Tiffany said as she headed off.

Everyone came out following Mady.

"So where exactly is our son?" Karen asked.

"Right here." Eli said coming up to his parents. 

"Good so lets go." Rick said as him, Karen and Eli walked into the front of the synagogue together.

Then Lily and Henry and Joey, Coop and Riley, Judy and Sam, Zoe and Jamie, Jessie and Katie, Taylor with Isaac and finally Mady, Bailey and Austin. 

"So you ready?" Jake asked Grace

"Yeah I am." Grace said as Jake led his daughter to the front of the synagogue where Rabbi Willhelmi was with Eli, Coop, Sam, Jamie and Austin who was holding Isaac where on one side and Riley, Joey, Jessie, Katie, Judy, Taylor, Zoe, Mady and Bailey were on the other side. 

"Ok we will just go over the basics here. First well there will be a canopy here on the day. Ok I'll start by welcoming everyone here and then I'll ask if anyone here see a reason why you two shouldn't be married. Then you two will exchange vows and rings. Then you two will sign the Ketubah and it will be given to Grace. Then you we will do the seven blessings. Have you two chosen the seven people to do the blessings?" The rabbi asked.

"Yes both of mothers, my stepmother, his stepfather, both of our fathers and my grandmother." Grace said.

"Ok well then Eli you will break the glass with your right foot and then I will announce you two as husband and wife and then you will head off to your reception. Does that make sense? Or is there anything we need to go over?"

"No Rabbi, we've got it. And thank you for doing this on such short notice." Eli said.

"No problem, I'll do anything for one of my favorite future married couples."

"So do you want to dance?" Eli asked Grace.

"Do you really think we should leave the table?" 

"To make you loosen up yes." Eli said getting up and reaching out his hand to her. "Come on don't leave me standing here." Eli begged.

"Fine. I'd love to dance." Grace said getting up.

"Want to follow my daughter's lead?" Jake asked Tiffany.

"I'd love to." Tiffany said getting up.

Rick and Lily, Karen and Henry, Peg and Tom, Sam and Judy, Jamie and Zoe and Jessie and Katie followed.

"Don't you kind of feel left out?" Mady asked Austin.

"What do you want to dance or something?" Austin asked her.

"Are you really asking?" Mady said smiling.

"No you two are not leaving me here by myself." Bailey said.

"You'll get over it. Come on, Maddy." He said as they got up to dance.

"Please tell me another one of my daughters isn't falling for another one of your sons." Jake said to Rick as him and Tiffany came over to Rick and Lily.

"So what if he is? Deal with it." Rick said leading him and Lily away from Jake and Tiffany.

"It looks like your little sister is dancing with our brother. Could this be the next Manning-Sammler love connection?" Eli asked Grace smiling.

"Let's focus on our own love connection right now, please." Grace begged.

"Do you remember the time you two almost destroyed the play house?" Barbara asked Eli and Grace.

"What I remember is she didn't help me clean it up." Eli said.

"Well you were doing perfectly fine with out me." Grace said smiling.

"Well what they did is nothing compared to what those two love birds did." Peg said looking at Jessie and Katie.

"What exactly is she talking about?" Rick asked.

"Nothing she's talking about nothing." Jessie said nervously.

"That's when the house almost caught on fire right?" Barbara asked.

"You almost caught the play house on fire?" Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah surprise." Jessie said smiling.

"How exactly?" Rick asked.

"It's all her fault." Jessie said to Katie.

"I was making a candle light dinner for her and well she took a lot longer to get out there and well the drapes caught on fire but Eli got it out." Katie said.  

"Eli you knew about this?" Rick asked shocked.

"Thanks Katie. Thanks a lot." Eli said sarcastically.

"But what Zoe and Jamie did was pretty bad at least I thought." Grace said.

"Wait what exactly did you two do?" Lil asked.

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know." Sam said.

"Thanks Grace." Zoe said sarcastically.

"What is Grace talking about?" Jake asked.

"Well we accidentally kind of painted the house." Jamie said.

"But it's still the same color." Lily said.

"Well that's after Katie and Jessie helped to paint over it." Zoe said.

"Thanks Zoe you couldn't just have kept us out of this could you?" Jessie asked.

"So how do you…" Lily stared to ask.

"Well we had this…" Zoe started to say.

Jessie turned to Katie and whispered. "You know I think I've just figured out the perfect gift for all us to get Eli and Grace."

"Really and what would that be?" Katie asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"How is it exactly that none of you ever told us about this?" Lily asked.

"I don't know maybe because we were worried that you'd both freak out." Grace said.

"We're not freaking out." Rick said.

"Dad you're defiantly freaking out." Austin said.

"Hey I'd watch it with the way things go in our family. You and Mady will be the next to use it." Bailey said.

"You two better not!" Jake said.

"Plus I'm not sure the house can stand another Manning-Sammler couple." Peg said.


	11. Remind me what exactly fortunate is 11

Title: Remind me what exactly fortunate is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 11/?

Author: Christen (christen_n_)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. Email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. Oh I need a beta reader anyone up to it? (Ok this wedding is going to be part Jewish and part nondenominational)

"Hey it's Joey, Riley and Grace's place, Well until Joey and Grace get married and leave me here by myself… what she means to say is we're not here so leave a message at the beep." "Beep"

"Grace, its August. Remember me?" He laughed. "Well I'm engaged and I thought you might want to know that she doesn't believe your story about me. I also heard you were engaged. I hope you're thinking of me in Springfield when you're with Eli."

"So let me get this straight all of you at some points have used our restaurant as your own personal date spot?" Jake asked mad.

"Well you and Aunt Judy shouldn't leave you keys out in the open." Mady said to her Jake.

"Oh Mady dear sister of mine you may want to get away from our dad and remember you still have to live with him." Zoe warned.

"I don't leave my keys out anywhere's." Jake said.

"Well we didn't say it was you." Jamie said.

"What? Me? I… would never." Judy said defensively.

"Sure. Mom where exactly are your keys right now?" Taylor asked.

"They're um…." Judy said as she stared to dig through her purse.

"You ok? You seem half asleep." Eli asked Grace.

She yawned. "I'm just so tired."

"Well maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Are you suggesting I lave our rehearsal dinner early? Grace asked shocked.

"You're sleeping through it anyway. So just go home please so you're more awake tomorrow."

"Sure but only for you. Tell everyone good night for me and I love them."

"I will."

Grace walked into the house and put her keys on the counter. She wasn't sure she would even make it to the her bed because she was so tired. She started to head to her room when she noticed the answering machine was blinking. She hit play.

"You have three new messages."

Message one: "Ms. Manning this is Ricky Harmon's we're calling to confirm the time that someone will be picking on the follower in the morning. Please call us back."

Message two: "Riley, its dad, your mom mentioned you were thinking of moving home. I think we need to talk about that. Call me back."

Message three: "Grace its August…"

Grace's heart skipped a beat and she stared to panic. August had found her. How the hell had he found her? On my God is he going to come here? He couldn't. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door but left Eli a note first. He wouldn't come and get her.


	12. Remind me what exactly satisfaction is12

Title: Remind me what exactly satisfaction is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 12/?

Author: Christen (christen_n_)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. Email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. Oh I need a beta reader anyone up to it? (Ok this wedding is going to be part Jewish and part nondenominational)

"Eli haven't we already been by this house before?" Austin asked.

"Yeah he's got a point. E are you taking us in circles?" Jamie asked.

"What you getting dizzy you wuss?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor be nice to your brother." Judy said.

Jamie laughed. "Taylor be nice? Yeah right. Keep dreaming."

"How about you two just not talk to each other? You think you could handle that?" Sam asked.

"Eli, I know I'm suppose to be nice to till we become in laws but I really believe you're just bring us around in circles." Mady said.

Eli stopped walking. "Ok that's the last time I ever give any of you a tour. First off this two in small, very small."

"We can see that." Zoe said.

"You know Eli. I think Isaac and I need to go to sleep. Can you take us to Grace's?" Karen asked.

"Yeah plus I want to make sure Grace is ok."

Grace turned on the radio and tried to focus on the road. Her mind was going a mile a minute and so was her heartbeat. Hearing August's voice had freaked her out and brought back some bad memories. Memories she had hoped she had finally forgotten. And if she hadn't forgotten them then how could she expect to move on and spend her life with Eli? Stop this! She told herself. She couldn't let August have power over her like this again. She wasn't going to let it happen. That's why she was going to Chicago to prove to him once and for all that he had no power over her anymore.

"Eli is Grace sleeping?" Karen asked as he came out of Grace's room.

"No she's not even here." Eli said.

"Then where is she?" Karen asked confused.

"I don't but she left me a not." Elis aid handing it to her.

"You plan on reading it any time soon?"

"Yeah … I guess. I just is it weird that I feel like opening this letter will some how mess up my life?"

"Well I guess it's your choice but don't you want to know where she is?"

"Yeah. I guess. Good night mom. I think I'm going to go into Grace's room and read it."

"Ok good night E and good luck."

Eli walked into Grace's room and sat down on her bed. He opened the enveloped and took out the note. He started to read it.

"Eli I guess since you're reading this you know I'm gone. I went back to Chicago. There was something that I needed to do and someone I needed to see. I know you wish I would have told you but I need to do this alone. You just can't help with this. Maybe that's the mistake I've been making for all these years. That I really should do more stuff alone to prove to myself that I can things with out you. I don't know when I'll be back or if I will be back. Just don't forget I love you. Eli. Love, Grace."


	13. Remind me what exactly joyfulness is 13

Title: Remind me what exactly joyfulness is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 13/?

Author: Christen (christen_n_)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. Email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. Oh I need a beta reader anyone up to it? (Ok this wedding is going to be part Jewish and part nondenominational)

Grace sat out in her car and just starred at the house across the stress. Yes this was August's house. He hadn't even moved. Just thinking about him sent a chill down her spine. She had the sudden urge to turn around and go home to Eli but she stopped her self. She had to do this. She hadn't come all the way back to Chicago for nothing. She was going to confront August and make it clear to him that he was out of her life and it was going to stay that way. She turned off her car and headed to August's door. She knocked on the door.

"Eli? What's wrong?" Karen asked as he rushed past her.

"The wedding's off. Grace has called it off."

"Wait! Why would she do that?" Karen asked confused.

"I don't know mother. I'd ask her but she left me." Eli said mad as he left and slammed the door.

When the door slammed Isaac work up and stared to cry. "I'll call everyone and tell them the wedding is off. I just… I've got to get the baby." Karen said as he passed Joey.

Joey had noticed the Eli dropped something when he left but she wasn't going to pick it up till Karen left. She went and picked up the note. She started to read it. When she finished it she called Coop and told him to go after Eli.

"Grace? You came. It's been too long." August said smiling as he opened the door.

"Don't be so damn happy. This isn't a social call."

August laughed. "I sure have missed that fire of yours. Well come in."

Grace walked in.

"So I guess this means you got my message." August said as he closed the door.

"No I just felt like visiting my rapist." Grace said sarcastically.

"Well as far as my fiancée believes there was no rape."

"Your fiancée? Who the hell would marry you?

"Me." Chris said walking in.


	14. Remind me what exactly blissfulness is14

Title: Remind me what exactly blissfulness is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 14/?

Author: Christen (christen_n_)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. Email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. Oh I need a beta reader anyone up to it?

"Joey, what's the big deal? I was this close to getting that waiter's number." Riley told Joey as she came into her room.

"Grace is gone."

"What? If this is a joke Joey I'll kill you."

"It's not. Look read this." Joey said handing the note to Riley.

Riley quickly read it. "Did you notice that she never once said what caused her to leave?"

"Yeah. You know you should have seen Eli, he's crushed."

"I bet. I just… this is crazy Grace loves him. Something had to of happened. She wouldn't just leave him."

"I know that but I can't think of it what."

Riley started pacing. "Have you checked her room?"

"No. look I've got to get out of here before Grace's mom get back. She's going to be so upset."

"Fine. I'll keep looking."

"But what about her family?"

"I don't know. I guess I owe it to them to find out what happened."

"Chris you do know what you're getting into right?" Grace asked.

"I'm marrying my best friend. What more could I ask for?"

"I don't know. Maybe a guy who hasn't raped someone?"

"If that's why you came over here, Grace. Then you can leave. I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now."

"Then what do you believe happened?"

"You became obsessed with one of your teachers and when he rejected you, you decided you had to get even by charging him with rape."

"And what about Joey? The other girl he tried to rape?'

"She's your friend, you must have paid her to say that."

"You know it's pitiful when a smart women like you falls for a monster like him and his lies."

"Grace stop it. You won't change her mind. She loves me and believes me." August said.

"What are you doing here any way?' Chris asked.

"She's been keeping track of me and when she heard about us she had to come here and make sure we don't get married." August said.

"Well I'm not sticking around and listing to this. August, I'll be in the bedroom when you're done." Chris said leaving.

"So Grace how does it feel to know that not everyone believe you?" August asked smiling.

"I actually feel sorry for her."

"Don't, you see I'll be married and happy and you'll be alone and sad."

"That's why you called?"

"Couldn't let you get your happily ever after."

Grace slapped him. "Listen to me, I'll be happy and you'll be lonely and miserable. I'll make sure of it. You never should of under estimated me. That's a big mistake."

Grace started to leave but stopped and said "And don't you try to contact me again or you'll really see the damage I can do to your life."

Coop walked into the bar where Eli worked. He saw Travis hitting on some obviously underage girls. He went over to him "Travis you seen Eli?"

"He's at the bar getting smashed. Now if you'll excuse me I'm busy.'

"Yeah excuse me. And girls you might want to know that this scumbag isn't worth your time." Coop said walking over to Eli. "E maybe you should stop drinking your family is still at our apartment."

"Coop I don't really care. They all were just waiting for me to screw this up and I did. Because that's me Eli "The screw-up" Sammler."

"Grace never believed that."

"Yeah well Grace left me. Damn it, Coop she left me! I loved her. I really love her!"

"I know you did and I really thought she loved you too."

"Yeah well I guess she was playing me all along. How could of been so stupid?

"Love makes us that way I guess."

"You know you need to watch Joey, they're best friends after all and what ever you do don't became engaged to her. It just makes everything worse."


	15. Remind me what exactly joy is 15

Title: Remind me what exactly joy is (The sequel to A Chance at Happiness) 15/?

Author: Christen (christen_n_)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to once and again except for Riley, Joey, Austin, Bailey, Taylor or any other characters you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Please read Chance at Happiness first. Email me all you comments and suggestions. So please email me with them. J If you have any questions you'd like for me to answer the fic then email and they will be. I was told to put exactly how many years Eli and Grace have been away from home so read this one and if you don't get it then email and I will tell you. Oh I need a beta reader anyone up to it?

"Rick there you are we need to talk" Karen said panicked as she came up with Isaac.

"Karen I thought you and Isaac went home." Henry asked confused.

"We did. Look I need to talk to Rick. Can you hold the baby?"

"Sure."

"Karen is something wrong with Eli?" Rick asked worried.

"Yes very wrong."

"Karen is he going to be ok? How about Grace?" Lily asked.

"Oh Grace will fine. It's Eli whose life is ruined."

"Wait I'm very confused." Jake said.

"Your bitch of a daughter left me son heartbroken. Considering who her parents are I'm not surprised." Karen said mad.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked also mad.

"Grace wouldn't do that. She loves Eli." Zoe said.

"Not enough apparently."

"How's E? Where is he?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know. He left the house so upset. Joey did send Coop after him thought. Hopefully Grace hasn't completely ruined Eli's life."

"I don't understand. Grace wouldn't do this." Lily said.

"Grace Manning?"

Grace turned around and was shocked to see Tad. "Tad? You're still in Chicago?" Grace asked shocked.

"Yeah you know it's good to see you." Tad said hugging her. "I thought you moved."

"I did actually. I'm about to head back. I'm just trying to figure out how to send a letter."

"You don't know how to send a letter?"

"No. it's just… do you remember Mr. Dimitri?"

"The guy that attacked you… of course I do."

"Ok well he's getting married and he's convinced his fiancée that I lied about the attack. And well not even she deserves to be married to him."

"That makes sense. So how does this relate to the letter?"

"I wrote this letter with proof and I know that if he sees my handwriting and my name, he'll throw it away. But if it's got someone else's handwriting and it looks like a happy on you engagement letter…"

"He won't throw it out and she'll open it. Well I don't mind sending it and addressing it. I do have a little sister so I want to stop anyone who could hurt her."

Grace hugged him. "Tad you are my hero!"

"Never heard that from a girl before." Tad said laughing.

"Riley dear is there anything I can help you look for?" Peg asked coming into Grace's room.

"I don't really know what I'm looking for exactly."

Peg laughed. "That would explain why you're having so much trouble finding it."

Riley stopped and sat down on the bed next to Peg. "You haven't heard the news apparently if you're being so nice to me."

"No I heard, but I've seen Grace and Eli together through some horrible things. Grace wouldn't do this unless something was really wrong and I guess I'm just waiting to find out what that is."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"You know I don't know if this helps but there seems to messages on your answering machine."

"That just might. Thanks Peg."


End file.
